


Small Spaces

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a puddlejumper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces

Evan stared at Teyla across the small space. The jumpers weren't exactly roomy, and being stuck in here for the duration of the snowstorm was just making it feel even smaller. The wine they'd drunk for warmth wasn't helping.

The way Teyla was eyeing him up didn't help either. And that her shirt gaped open as she leaned closer.

He thought he knew what she meant. Hoped, prayed and wanted it desperately. But he had to be sure. He licked his lips. "And you're telling me this because why again?"

She crawled into his lap and yeah, definitely on the same page. She grabbed his shoulders for balance and his hands, completely on their own, went to her ass, which was as perfect as he had fantasized. His heart began to race as he realized he was about to find out how well his imagination had done with the rest of her.

Teyla looked down at him, her face predatory and damned if that didn't go straight to his groin. "I thought, Major," she said with an emphasis on his rank that made him swallow. "You might want to help relieve my frustration."

Evan dragged her down into a kiss.


End file.
